vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade (RHG)
] Summary Jade is the leader of the Rock Hard Gladiator (RHG) clan Nemesis (co-leader after Umbrella's redemption). Apparently, she came from a tribe of people who protected the fans she now wields until they were offed by bandits, her father included. She initially joined RHG because she heard of a fighter in there who resembled the bandits who disturbed the peace of her life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A Name: Jade Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Likely late teens to early twenties. Classification: Human/Stickman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Projection, War Fan and Spear Mastery, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Vaporized a giant pillar, and could fight Gildedguy, who could easily get up from the attack. Defeated Oxob. Is at least comparable to Fox and Q, who is comparable to Savy, who can do this with his shockwaves alone). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight Gildedguy, who could fight Fry, who could fight TG. 108, who could fight Time Havoc, who could fight Arzon, who dodged many lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Class T (Should be comparable to other RHG fighters, like Larry and Bog) Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range with martial arts and Edenia (fans). Extended melee range with Edenia (spear). Hundreds of meters with fire manipulation and energy projection. Standard Equipment: Edenia, her dual war fans that can also become a spear Intelligence: Very high. Is the leader of NEMESIS, and coordinated a highly successful attack on the Umbrella division. Is a master of Taekwondo and Edenia, a fighting style based on her weapon of the same name. Weaknesses: Other than the fact that she can get distracted if her museum is being destroyed, which can't really be exploited under normal circumstances, none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Edenia:' Jade's weapon of choice, a pair of ancient war fans passed down in her family for generations. Edenia has two forms, a pair of war fans and a double-headed spear, and is capable of changing between forms at the wielder's will. Jade can also summon Edenia at will in a burst of fire from her hands and can reform the weapon if it is destroyed. Jade is extremely skilled with these weapons, able to seamlessly use their fan and spear forms interchangeably in order to keep the opponent off guard. **'Fire Manipulation:' The main offensive aspect of Edenia is the ability to generate powerful flames. These flames have a variety of uses, from long range fireballs to large explosive waves of fire to powerful horizontal pillars of flame. Jade can also generate explosions from her weapon in direct contact with the enemy in order to increase the power and potency of her attacks as well as to propel herself in a chosen direction, and she can further combine her offensive fire attacks with her propulsion in order to create a devastating double helix flame tackle. **'Condensed Fire:' Jade is able to condense her flames into pure energy to use as fast, powerful projectiles rather than large explosions of fire. **'Phoenix Flame:' Jade's most powerful attack, her entire body is enveloped in flames resembling a phoenix, increasing the power of her attacks dramatically. This attack was powerful enough to reduce Gildedguy's entire suit of armor to dust. Others Notable Victories: Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) Cassie Cage’s Profile (Both at 7-B) Jade (Mortal Kombat) (Mortal Kombat) Jade’s Profile (Both 7-B and Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Leaders Category:Fire Users Category:Fan Users Category:Spear Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gladiators Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dual Wielders Category:Adults